


A One Time Thing

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett told himself it was just a one time thing. And he actually meant it. Before he met Link.





	1. Rhett

Rhett sat in his car, hands still on the steering wheel even though the engine was already cut off. His leg was bouncing against the floor of the car.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Last night, when he’d sent the message and made the “appointment”, this had still felt like the most logical course of action. Now he wasn’t so sure.

He was parked next to an unassuming looking apartment building; red brick walls and rows of windows. It wasn’t an especially old building, but not new either. It was actually quite beautiful in an urban kind of way. Just another stack of homes in a not-so-central location of the city. Rhett was embarrassed to admit that subconsciously he’d expected for something seedier.

Rhett forced his fingers off the wheel. He needed to get out of the car and go inside. He’d already made the decision last night. He shouldn’t second-guess himself. He’d already paid the advance as well. He’d been surprised about that too, but it made sense now that he thought about it. There were probably a lot of no-shows. Like he was tempted to be right now.

The elevator was sleek metal contraption and too quickly Rhett was in front of a door with a brass-looking number seventeen. He checked his email and made sure it was the right apartment before rapping the door lightly with his knuckles. It opened almost right away.

Piercing blue eyes and a wide smile.

Rhett was surprised once again. He’d been sure that the pictures on the website had been enhanced. Who had eyes that blue? No one, Rhett had thought, congratulating himself on the fact that he hadn’t been bamboozled by the un-realistic advertisement. Rhett had still messaged him. The man was his type physically and he had to look at least somewhat like his pictures. He was probably just a less attractive version, because he’d been too good looking to be an escort (as his page had advertised). But what did Rhett know?

Apparently very little since the man looked even more beautiful in person than in the pictures. He had a tall and lean frame, with exceptionally wide shoulders. His dark brown hair was swooped up and to the side, perfectly complementing his sharp features and gorgeous lips. He was wearing a white t-shirt, grey jeans and blue sneakers. Pretty basic fare for anyone else, but he looked ravishing in them. The picture was completed by strong, toned arms and a tan that made him look sun-kissed like he’d just returned from the beach.

“Hi,” Rhett managed to answer to a greeting he’d probably missed while drooling over the man.

“Rhett, right?” he said, voice melodic and somehow dripping with sex. How did he do that? How did he make Rhett’s name sound the most beautiful word in existence?

Suddenly, something occurred to him. _Why on earth did I use my real name? I really am not cut out for this…_

“Yeah,” he confirmed, because what else could he do. Trying to say it was something else now would have been ridiculous.

_Get it together, man. It’s just this one time. That’s all. Then you can start dating and…_

And then what? Rhett almost sighed aloud.

“Come on, let’s sit down, relax,” the man coaxed him out of the doorframe.

_Yeah, probably bad etiquette to stand at the door for too long._

Rhett stepped forwards and took in his surroundings. At the far end of the room there was a little kitchenette with a sturdy looking hardwood table and chairs. There was a door on their right, presumably leading to the bathroom. Rhett walked further and peeked around the corner. The apartment was small and only consisted of that one room. There was a king-sized bed, a small couch and a big wardrobe cabinet. Everything was very clean and minimalistic. Not in a clinical way, it was actually kind of cozy with some throw pillows and a soft-looking blanket thrown over the armrest of the couch, but it was missing that lived-in feel that people’s homes usually had.

_Which is reasonable since obviously this isn’t his home. It’s a place of business._

The man had walked to the couch and sat down patting the cushion beside him. Rhett hoped he looked at least a little bit more confident than he felt when he walked up to him and sat down. The man was looking at him with a playful smile. He looked like he was waiting for Rhett to speak.

_What am I supposed to say?_

Suddenly, Rhett was full-on panicking. What was he doing? This was not him. He didn’t pay for sex. He didn’t care if anyone else did. He had nothing against it, it just wasn’t his thing. How was this even supposed to work out? Rhett knew the rules of engagement when it came to dating women, but this was so out of his wheelhouse. Did they just…?

The man’s hand settled on Rhett’s knee and surprised to be pulled out of his thoughts spiral, Rhett jerked away. He immediately flushed crimson and opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out.

“Ah, is this your first time?” the man asked, shifting on the couch, creating a bit of space between them. Rhett felt a rush of embarrassment flush through his body and his blush worsened. His face was on fire and he desperately wanted to either hide it in his hands or run out of the door altogether.

“Oh, no. Don’t worry. I promise I’ll take good care of you. Would you like to call me by a certain name?” the man asked tilting his head and smiling kindly.

“I – No, whatever you have is fine,” Rhett stammered. 

“Great! My name is Link,” the man said and offered his hand to Rhett. He took it and cursed mentally, knowing how sweaty his palm was. Link didn’t show any distaste if he felt it, he just shook Rhett’s hand firmly.

“Hi, Link,” Rhett muttered.

“Nice to meet you. You know, I don’t get a lot of walk-ins anymore. This is actually kind of nice.”

“Walk-ins?”

“New clients, through the website,” Link said.

“Oh. Where do you usually get your clients then?” Rhett asked before he could stop himself.

_Can I ask that? And even if I can, I probably shouldn’t be asking that, right? Isn’t it weird to talk about the other guys he has sex with?_

“Oh, I don’t really. I have my regulars. This is just my side-gig. A way to get some extra money and have some fun. But I just had a slot open up due to one of my regulars moving and I thought it would be exciting to get some new blood in the mix,” Link explained happily with a little wink.

“Ahh. Um…shit. I – this is just a one time thing for me. Is that – should I have mentioned that in the email?” Rhett asked rubbing his neck. Again, he felt like he’d messed up somehow.

Link just smiled and shrugged.

“That’s fine. You said in your email that you wanted to top me? Any special requests?”

Rhett swallowed. He’d known he would have to explain himself to the guy, but now that he actually sat here next to him, it suddenly seemed like an insurmountable task.

“I – um…” Rhett started and paused. His gaze sank to the floor and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I get that you’re nervous but honestly, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard it all. And done most of it too,” Link said with an infectious laughter that somehow sank all the way to the bottom of Rhett’s belly and lit a little flame there.

Rhett took a deep breath. This was fine. Link was a professional. He wasn’t going to laugh at him.

“I’ve never been with a guy before.”


	2. Link

Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from the guy; the nervous giant that had stepped into his studio and into his heart by just looking at him with those shy, moss-green eyes.

“I’ve never been with a guy before,” he’d said.

Link’s stomach sank. This night was not shaping up to be anything like he’d hoped.

“Okay,” Link replied, voice steady and – hopefully – encouraging. 

“And kind of recently I… um… I realized that I’m ga– “ It seemed like the word got stuck in Rhett’s throat.

Link’s heart ached for him. He remembered what that was like; the first attempts at saying it out loud. How one tiny little word could make his blood run cold and his palms sweat. He looked at Rhett’s struggling, his own expression neutral, giving him the only thing he could: his silent approval and patience.

“That I’m gay,” Rhett breathed out finally and glanced at Link with a lopsided grin. He looked so pleased with himself. Link wanted to gather him into his arms and hold him tight. This man was a total teddy bear; soft and squishy and cute. And so goddamn sexy.

When Link had opened the door for him, his knees had almost buckled. He was used to being if not the tallest then at least one of the tallest men in the room. He rarely felt small. He never knew he would like it this much. The man was almost a head taller than him. He had long, kind of adorably lanky limbs and the tiniest protruding belly – perfect for after-glow snuggles. He had a wild beard and hair that was not long but clearly on its way to being so. It curled up by some force, probably pomade, but it could have just as easily been the result of some kind of a spell or selling-your-soul-to-the-devil kind of a situation. Link was instantly smitten.

And he’d get to be ravaged by this beauty. How lucky was he?

Then they’d sat down and very quickly Link had realized that this wasn’t his regular type of client. Rhett was jumpy and awkward, obviously new to the world of sex workers. And now there was _this_.

Taking someone’s virginity was not at all in the list of things Link enjoyed. The sex was usually not very good and over way too soon for his liking. He knew there were people who enjoyed it. There was a certain power difference, and Link could see its appeal. But it wasn’t for him. If Rhett had mentioned this in his email last night, Link would have said that unfortunately, he no longer had available times left to book. _Thank you for your interest, maybe another time. As in, when you’ve got a few notches on your belt._

But Rhett was here now with his awkward hunch and those mesmerizing eyes. Link couldn’t say no to him now; couldn’t bear to send him home without seeing what that black button-down and blue jeans were hiding. 

“Good for you,” Link said emphatically, congratulating Rhett for saying the word that he hopefully would use without pause one day. Rhett nodded and turned his gaze back towards the floor. His shoulders rose to his ears and he went back to worrying his bottom lip. Link waited silently, wanting to give him time to gather his thoughts and say his piece.

“I’ve never really dated much. I’ve had a few longer relationships. With women. But I – to be totally honest, I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m almost forty years old and I feel like I’m starting over. Who the heck wants to go out with someone like me at this age? Someone so… inexperienced.”

Link nodded carefully, hoping to convey that he understood but didn’t judge. “I see.”

“Yeah. So, I just… I figured I’d pay someone to bear that burden of – of being my first.”

Link was surprised that his heart leaped at the word “first”.

“If this is something you don’t want to do, I totally get it, and you can keep what I already paid you…” Rhett’s words jumbled together as they rushed out. He looked panicked, smaller by the second, curling into himself as if by taking up less space he would be somehow more acceptable. Link wondered how long he’d been doing that, and whether he did it consciously.

Link shifted on the couch until their thighs pressed together and he gathered Rhett’s hands in his own. The flood of words stilled and Rhett turned to him. He looked so vulnerable; eyes wide and wary, that bottom lip again nestled between his teeth.

“I’d be honored,” Link said. And he actually meant it. He wanted to help this man. Wanted to make him feel good about himself; make him feel confident and capable. He’d obviously had a hard time coming to terms with himself. Didn’t he deserve someone who’d be honest and kind to him? Didn’t he deserve someone who would ignore his fumbling and awkwardness? Didn’t he deserve a first time he would remember with fondness – not embarrassment?

“Okay,” Rhett sighed, his shoulders finally descending to their rightful place. “Okay,” he repeated with a more determined voice, and his back straightened. “I don’t expect you to give me a lesson or anything. I know the gist of it. But I want to touch you and I want you to tell me, _honestly_, how it feels, and whether I should do anything differently. Can you do that?”

“Of course,” Link promised.

Rhett jumped up and slapped his palms on his thighs, making Link jerk at the sudden sound.

“Let’s do this then,” he said and offered Link his hand. Link took it and was pulled up from the couch. He was lead to the bed, feeling slightly disoriented by Rhett’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Okay. Um… there’s no hurry,” he said with an awkward laugh.

_Oh, damn it. If he charges forward like this, this is gonna be over in minutes._

But Rhett’s rush was only temporary. He wrapped his arm around Link’s waist and pulled him closer. Link’s hands naturally settled on his chest. Link had to tilt his head to look at him. It caused a strange sensation, one he couldn’t remember feeling with any client before. He was always the taller one and the one in charge. Somehow those things had mingled in his head; he was taller, therefore he was in charge. 

Rhett’s hand touched Link’s lower back and then moved slowly up, fingertips barely grazing his spine. Bursts of tingles erupted from where he touched and Link found himself shivering in Rhett’s arms. His body went from zero to sixty in seconds. It was like his skin was on too tight; he wanted to squirm and rub against Rhett to stoke the fire that had roared into life inside him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett husked when his hand finally settled onto the nape of Link’s neck. It was huge there – the warmth of his palm pressing against Link’s neck and his long fingers burying into his hair.

_Yes._ Link wanted to cry it out; wanted to throw himself at Rhett. But he shouldn’t. He was just another client; client rules should apply.

“Not on the lips, no. Sorry. I don’t do that at work. Personal preference,” Link explained, his throat tight and achy around the words. 

“Oh,” Rhett sighed, obviously disappointed. His hand slipped from Link’s neck and climbed to his lips, brushing his thumb against them. “Too bad. Your lips are gorgeous.”

Link wanted to moan. What the hell was this man doing to him? He was supposed to be inexperienced, awkward, fumbling! Link had imagined this being a pity fuck, something he gave Rhett, almost as a prize for the bravery of showing up at all. Now he was fast on his way to being wooed by him.

“But I get it. Makes sense to save the best part of yourself for someone special,” Rhett whispered and pressed his lips to Link’s cheek instead. Warm breath caressed Link’s skin. Another kiss pressed to his jawline. Then another below it. The fourth one landed right next to his Adam’s apple, making Link swallow hard. Rhett let out a low chuckle and kissed him right on it. 

“This thing is impressive,” Rhett murmured.

“Not the only thing about me that’s _impressive_,” Link quibbed, lifting one eyebrow suggestively, finally finding some kind of calm. _I am a professional. He’s attractive, yes. But I can still act like the professional I am._

Rhett laughed. A low, booming sound that seemed to come from somewhere deep within him. It made Link warm all over. That was a laugh he’d like to hear more often.

“Yeah?” Rhett asked, his gaze slipping down Link’s body. Link knew his arousal was obvious through his tight jeans. _That was quick._ He’d never really had trouble getting hard with clients; he had a good imagination that he used effectively. But with Rhett, he needed no fantasies. Rhett aroused him through presence alone.

“Can I…?” Rhett asked, hand suddenly hovering over Link’s crotch.

“Of course.”

Rhett palmed him roughly. Link had expected him to be gentle, careful, experimental. He was none of those things. He touched Link like he presumably touched himself; there was a confidence in his movements Link had not expected from someone who called themselves _inexperienced_.

This time there was no stopping the moan. It ripped out of Link’s mouth as he leaned into Rhett’s touch and revelled in it.

“Ohhh…” Rhett gasped with him. His head whipped back and his eyes fluttered closed as he tested Link’s length with his palm.

“You like that? Like the feel of my hard dick in your hand?” Link asked, letting the need he felt for Rhett’s continued touch drip into his words. Dirty talk had always been his thing; he liked to get a reaction. And someone who’d never been with a man would surely either get flustered or turned on by his words. 

Rhett’s face dipped back down and he looked Link in the eyes. The green was almost entirely gone from them; only a pool of black remained.

“Can’t _wait_ to make you come,” Rhett growled, and then his lips were eager on Link’s neck with wet kisses, sharp nips and long licks. 

Link felt faint.

_Me neither._


End file.
